


Hug

by AutisticWriter



Series: 50 Sentences [31]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Doctor (Doctor Who), Autistic Seventh Doctor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gendervague Character, Gendervague Seventh Doctor, Hugs, Meltdown, Prompt Fill, Supportive Ace, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ace tries to help the Doctor after they have a meltdown.Sentence 31: “I just want a hug.”





	Hug

The Doctor isn’t feeling very well. They had a meltdown this morning and they’ve been acting withdrawn and jumpy ever since. Ace wishes she knew how to help, but she’s never experienced anything like this before. The Doctor did tell her about their autism, but she’s sort of worried she might make them worse if she does something wrong.

But she feels so bad for them. They are obviously struggling, but Ace doesn’t know how to help them feel better. Or even if she can.

The Doctor walks into the console room, where she is sat on the floor, trying to sew another patch onto her already crowded jacket. They have their hands clenched at their sides, their knuckles red and swollen. Their eyes are blotchy from crying and they look so tired and unsteady.

“How are you feeling, Professor?” Ace asks.

They shrug their shoulders and don’t speak.

Ace gets to her feet and walks towards the Doctor. They flinch slightly, forcing a weak smile.

“Are you all right?”

“Not really,” the Doctor mumbles, their voice trembling like they are really forcing the words out.

Ace awkwardly shuffles her feet, staring down at the floor. “Um… is there anything I can do to help?”

They shrug again. “I don’t know.”

She sighs. “Do you wish I was there earlier when… you had the meltdown?”

To her surprise, the Doctor shakes their head. “No. I… I prefer to be alone.”

That makes Ace feel a bit better, to know there was nothing she could have done.

“Well, are you sure there’s nothing I can do now?”

“I…” the Doctor trails off and sighs. “I just… I just want a hug.”

Ace smiles sadly and pulls the Doctor, her Professor, into a hug.

And they sigh shakily, mumbling, “Thank you, Ace.”


End file.
